BreakUps and MakeUps
by Red Neko
Summary: Inuyasha and co. attend High School! Inuyasha acts as the "bad boy" to become even more popular than his rival, Sesshoumaru. Kagome doesn't approve of his act and tries to help him come to his senses. Will she do it or will Inuyasha be a "bad boy" forever
1. Default Chapter

Neko: Hi everyone! I finally made a new fanfic! I decided to discontinue my old one. It was getting kinda silly. This one will have more romance, some comedy, and some sad times, fights, and the list goes on and on… Well, no really. But oh well! XD There is one problem though, the plot isn't very original. XD I'm no good at making plots. It's basically another Inuyasha school thing. All of the Inuyasha characters attend school and such. I've always though that kinda thing was cute. . Anyways, here's the first chapter! Oh yeah, they're in High School. . 

Disclaimer:  I don't own Inuyasha! If I did, I'd keep him hostage in my closet. 3

Chapter One: What about our relationship Inuyasha? 

Inuyasha's ear twitches as he hears the bell ring. He gathers his belongings and walks out of the classroom.

"Hey! Inuyasha!" A girl with long black hair shouts.

Inuyasha quickly turns to see Kagome run up to him. "Hey!," She sternly says, "Don't forget, you have tutoring today. Don't go skipping that again." Inuyasha gives an annoyed look to Kagome. "Don't give me that nagging again, Kagome. Studying is just not my thing." Inuyasha explains acting cool. The young girl forcibly grabs the young man's collar. "Don't go missing it again, understand?! You've a future y'know! Think about it!" Kagome then pushes Inuyasha and storms out of the hallway.

Inuyasha lets out a heavy sigh. "What's she so worried about me for? My future is none of her business anyway." Inuyasha takes his books from the floor and heads to his next class.

This happens on a regular basis, there's no stopping it I guess. It all starts with Inuyasha's popularity. He's popular with the ladies you could say. His main mission is to become even more popular than his rival, his own brother, Sesshoumaru. They never really got along, always competing against each other. Inuyasha's tactic is to act like a "bad boy" and be a rebel. He thinks the girls go for the "bad boy" act and it so happens that they do except for one girl, Kagome Higurashi.

Kagome is a straight "A" student. She's always getting outstanding grades and putting all of her effort into her work. She and Inuyasha go way back from when they were little kids in kindergarten. She wants him to go into the right path and have a successful life. She cares about him as a friend. Once in a while, she might question herself about their relationship with each other, are they "just friends" or not?

Kagome quietly sat him her seat in her Social Studies class, waiting for the bell to ring. She thought about her grades and such but then a sudden thought of Inuyasha came to mind. "Why doesn't he do good in school? I don't think I was too harsh on him, was I? Am I the reason he doe-" Her thoughts are interrupted. The teacher had slammed a meter stick onto her desk. "So, what were you thinking about Kagome?" The teacher smirked while waiting for a reply. Kagome jerked her head up from the desk. "N-nothing! Nothing at all Mr. Naraku!" Naraku smirked once again. "I thought so Kagome. Now, pay attention. We're learning American history here." Naraku walked to the blackboard with his usual stride. Kagome sighed silently. "Thank God I didn't get in trouble."

End of Chapter 

Neko: Wow. What a short chapter! XD It's only the first chapter. This one's not really funny, sad, or romantic. It's basically just explaining the relationship between the main characters. Don't worry, Sango and Miroku will be introduced in the next chapter! The next chapter will be up soon. I just gotta plan out what I'm putting in it. XD See ya until then!


	2. Chapter 2: The Bad Boy Stayed for Tutori...

Red Neko: Whoo! It's time for another chapter of Breakups and Makeups! Yes, Sango and Miroku will be introduced. I would never leave out my second favorite couple (Inuyasha and Kagome are my first). Anyway, you'll see a lot of dialogue in this particular chapter. Have fun reading!

Disclaimer:  I don't own Inuyasha. I wish I did though.

**Chapter 2: The "Bad Boy" stayed for tutoring?**

The bell had just rung for school to end. Kagome quietly walks out of her classroom to see if Inuyasha had left or to see if he actually stayed. "Maybe I should let him slide. After all, it's none of my business…" Kagome quietly speaks to herself. "Hey! Kagome!" Kagome was startled by the shout of Sango's voice. Kagome quickly turns around and replies, "Hey Sango! How's it going?"

"Kagome? Are you okay? You seem a little jumpy."

"N-no! I'm fine! I'm just thinking…."

"Let me guess, you're thinking about Inuyasha."

Kagome snaps out of her trance. "N-no I'm not! How can I think about that jerk! All he does is think about himself!"

"Yeah, yeah Kagome. You say that but- EH?!" Sango quickly turns around to find the flirtatious Miroku behind her. Suddenly, the whole hallway sounds with a big SLAP.

A big hand shaped hand mark is left on his cheek. "Ouch! Sango! Did you have to hit me so hard?"

"That's what you get for groping my ass!"

"Hey Miroku, have you seen Inuyasha?" Kagome speaks out.

Miroku and Sango completely ignore what they were yelling about and turned to Kagome.

"So, you were thinking about him, weren't you Kagome?" Sango snickered.

Kagome makes two large fists at her side and stomps her foot to the ground. "No I was not! I'm supposed to remind Inuyasha about his tutoring! Well, do you know where he is?"

"Yes I do, Kagome. Actually, he's was going towards the buses." Miroku responds.

"Thanks Miroku! Damn that boy." Kagome says mumbles under her breath and then speeds off to find him.

When Kagome finds Inuyasha, he is ready to get onto his bus to go home. Kagome spots him and charges to the bus. "Inuyasha!! Get your ass over here!" Inuyasha makes a motion saying, "I can't here you." Of course Kagome sees through his act and runs towards the bus. "Inuyasha!" She then goes onto the bus and drags him off.

"What are you doing wench?! I told you, tutoring is just not my thing!"

"Maybe it's because you're so freaking selfish! Now! Let's go!"

Kagome dragged Inuyasha almost into the building until his tutor had come.

"Well, it seems you're actually here Inuyasha." The tall white haired young man had come to escort his "student" to the classroom.

"Oh! Good. You're here, Sesshoumaru. Here's your student. Now be nice for once Inuyasha."

"Ugh! This is why I hate tutoring! Damn wench..." Inuyasha muttered. He could imagine his classmates laughing at him. Inuyasha the "bad boy" actually went for tutoring. "Ugh! Why does my brother have to tutor me?! He's my enemy for goodness sake! I'm never coming here again." Inuyasha thought to himself.

When Kagome had returned home, she was excited. She had actually got Inuyasha to go for tutoring! He could be a successful young man after all! Kagome thought about it for a while. One tutoring lesson couldn't help him. She didn't know what to do. If she made him go for tutoring more often, then their friendship would be in danger. Kagome's thoughts were distracted when the phone rang. Kagome picked up the phone to fond she way talking 3-way with Sango and Miroku.

"Hello? Kagome? It's Sango!"

"It's Miroku too."

"Hi guys! What's up?"

"We want to know, what happened with you and Inuyasha today?"

"Well, I actually got him to stay after school for tutoring. That's all."

"All of that fuss over that Kagome? Are you sure?"

"What?! You actually got him to go? This is big news Kagome! The "bad boy" stayed for tutoring." Sango said excitedly.

"Well, he actually didn't want to go… I forcibly made him go until his tutor showed up."

"You mean Sesshoumaru? Isn't he sexy?" Sango gave a heavy sigh.

"Hold on a minute! What about me Sango?" Miroku said worriedly.

"Oh. You're okay." Sango drifted off, daydreaming.

"Don't worry Miroku… You'll get her someday." Kagome reassured the depressed Miroku.

Of course Sango couldn't hear the conversation going on. After all, when Sango daydreams, you can't reach her. "I know Kagome. That's what you've always said and look at us now! It's already High School and still nothing. We'll always be just friends."

This kind of thing would always happen to Kagome. It's like her routine. She gets a phone call each day from Sango and once in a while, Miroku will be there. She loved being social but she couldn't help but think about Inuyasha. Sango can always tell when Kagome is thinking about Inuyasha. It's practically written all over her face!

Sango is a gossip detector. She's always on the look out for big news. She currently daydreams about Inuyasha's older brother, Sesshoumaru. A majority of the girls in the school do. The rest of the girls like Inuyasha.

Miroku is a pervert. He gropes Sango when he gets the chance. Of course Sango hates this and slaps him every time. Miroku constantly tells Kagome about how Sango likes Sesshoumaru more than him. Kagome is kind of like his psychologist. Poor Miroku…

After the conversation, Kagome gets off the phone and finished the rest of her daily routine. At this point, Kagome is ready to go to bed. "I wonder how Inuyasha's tutoring went…." Kagome quietly drifts off into sleep.

End of Chapter 2 

Neko: Whoo! I told you! It's longer than the last chapter! See you next chapter!


End file.
